


The Secret Potter Twin

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Character Redemption Arcs, F/M, Follows the plot but has canon divergence, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Kind of AU, Like he's not the bad guy but he's not really the good guy either y'know?, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Albus Dumbledore, NO bashing!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Can Speak To Snakes, Reader Insert, Reader is kind of like the Slytherin version of Newt Scamander?, Romance doesn't start until later for our protagonists, Secret Identity, Slytherin Pride, Tom Riddle's Diary, Unknown Twin Trope, Well....kind of, Wolfstar is main but not the focus of this story, grey characters, secret sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: [Y/N] [L/N] has grown up as an orphan since she was a baby, being raised by the strict–and sometimes cruel–Mrs. Perkins who runs Wool's Orphanage with an iron fist. [Y/N] dreams of being able to get away from the horrid place and to be free of the home and the other orphans who are mean and tease the poor girl. On her eleventh birthday her wish seems to be answered as a letter arrives claiming that she's a witch and she is to attend Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ecstatic about her new life and to be away from the orphanage she sets out on an adventure of a life time, meeting new friends and foes. But something seems off to [Y/N] who becomes suspicious of her Headmaster and the secrets he's keeping from her and another boy, Harry Potter. One that could disrupt her new life and her new family.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Secret Potter Twin

Minerva McGonagall stared in disbelief at her old friend and Headmaster as the man came back with one of the Potter children in his arms after placing another one of the Potter twins on the doorsteps of the Dursleys. She had been watching the family all night and had come to the conclusion that they weren't the best sort of muggles. They weren't fit to raise any magic child in her opinion–let alone raise the Saviors of the Wizarding World. They needed to be nurtured and cared for, not whatever this nonsense Albus was doing. 

She tugged her robes closer to her as a windy chill brushed across her face softly. It was such a chilly night and Albus wanted to leave the poor baby on the doorstep with only a thin blue blanket covering the baby's body. She loved the man–truly she did, he was her dearest friend and a very powerful man. She would give her life for him. She had almost during the war. But sometimes he did things that made her second question the man. 

"Are you _out_ of your _mind, _Albus?" Minerva hissed at the man in front of her who stared back at her calmly with twinkling eyes, "To separate the twins? Right now after everything? You know they're stronger together."

And she was right. Twins were rare in the Magical world and were know for having powerful magic, especially when you combined the two separate magics together as one. It was truly beautiful and she had the honor of seeing it happen once with the Prewett twins. Minerva's eyes glistened as she thought of the two boys she had taught who had both been casualty's of the war. She thanked Merlin that it was finally over and there could finally be some peace even if the rational part of her told her that it would never be over. 

"Yes. Exactly." Albus nodded in agreement and smiled at her, "They are to strong together. You-Know-Who's followers could easily be able to find them if they stayed together." Minerva let out a sigh as she realized he was right. Their magic would be hard to cover up with the protection spells, it would cause a lot more wizards and witches to help put the spell up. But no one but her, Albus and Hagrid would ever know where the twins were. "Their magic would be to hard to contain together. Best to separate them now."

"Your right. It would be for the best." She agreed even if her heart told her to grab the babies and take them home with her. She had always wanted children but had never had the time with teaching full time at Hogwarts and after a decade had passed she had given up and decided that her little lions would be her main focus. Minerva couldn't wait until the twins turned eleven and attended Hogwarts, she knew they'd be in her house without a doubt. They were James and Lily's children after all.

"Where is he going?" Minerva asked as she gazed at the other baby in the basket similar to his twins.

Albus paused and looked down at the baby with an unreadable look, his eyes solemn as he gazed at the child. "_She_ is going to be put in a place where no will ever find her until it's time for her to start Hogwarts." 

"It's a girl?" Minerva questioned stepping closer to the child in the basket and smiled warmly at the big [E/C] eyes that stared up at her in wonder. She had James eyes and his messy dark hair, she thought sadly, but she had Lily's nose and smile. "What's her name?" 

"Rose Lillian Potter. Lily wanted to give her a flower name in honor of her mother and her family's tradition." He answered quietly still giving the child the same look. She frowned at him and opened her mouth to ask what his problem was when they heard the sound of the front door opening at the Dursley's and a man's voice calling for his wife to come and look at the baby on their doorsteps. 

Minerva lips tightened as she watched the couple in dismay as they slammed the door shut after picking up the basket carrying the child, Harry, in it. She truly hoped he would be alright with those muggles–she glanced down at the [E/C] orbs that stared back silently–and that Rose would be alright too, wherever she was going. 

* * *

[Y/N] [L/N] sat under the tree that provided her shade as she read, the only sounds being the chirping of the birds in the tree and the kids laughing and playing around her. The kids never asked her to play anymore. She knew they were afraid of her–of what she could do. It wasn't normal for a child to disappear and reappear. It wasn't normal for a child to be able to levitate the toys and books in her room. Even if was cool.

It definitely wasn't normal for children to be able to talk to the snakes that slithered their way into the garden. [Y/N] couldn't help that she understood what they were saying and no one else did. Mrs. Perkins called her a liar and said children couldn't talk to any animals–let alone _snakes_.

After the fifth time of being called a liar by the matron and the other orphans, she had given up on trying to tell them the truth and just let it go. There was no point in arguing with someone when they never listened. 

"Look at her." A girl named Clara whispered to her friend Ruby. Clara was another orphan at Wool's Orphanage and seemed to be the umber one person out to get her. Clara had auburn hair and huge cartoonish looking brown eyes and was a small girl of ten. Ruby was her little follower and was know for being a pretty girl of nine with her long blonde ringlets and decently sized cornflower blue eyes. At least Ruby had the decency to not say mean things to her face. "She's such a nerd! Look at her reading that big book! How is that any fun?"

"I don't know," Ruby spoke so softly that Eliza almost missed it. Almost. "I like reading too..."

"Oh my god," Clara rolled her huge eyes at her in annoyance, smoothing down her yellow ruffled skirt as a gust of wind blew by. [Y/N]'s hair almost went into her eyes, but she stopped it and tucked the curly strands behind her ear. "You're supposed to be on my side Rubes!"

_Rubes? What on earth is that nickname? It sounds horrid. _[Y/N] thought with a grimace and hid a smile when Ruby's face scrunched up at the nickname. [Y/N] turned a page in her book and continued to read as she listened to the pair talk a few feet away from her. 

"I am." Ruby told her gently, her long blonde hair swaying in the wind only being held back by a blue headband with a large yellow flower on top. 

"Then stop defending the freak!" Clara hissed at her, her face turning an ugly shade of red. [Y/N] would have laughed had she not frozen up at the word the auburn haired girl called her. 

_Freak_. 

Oh, how she hated that word. She'd been called that so many times and yet she was still caught off guard whenever someone used it. They were just kids and had no idea how much the word hurt the young girl but [Y/N] was still bitter every time she heard the word. She ignored them after that and continued to read and get lost in her book until it was supper time. 

As she sat in her usual seat–far from the other children who sat as far from her as possible too–at supper, [Y/N] sighed unhappily, a sting of sadness shooting through her as she ate her meal. Tomorrow was her 11th birthday but no one ever cared or even mentioned it. Least of all Mrs. Perkins who sat at the head table and glowered at every child that accidentally made eye contact with her narrowed and beady eyes. 

[Y/N]–like most of the children at Wool's Orphanage–was terrified of the older woman. She was known for locking up children who disobeyed her in either the attic or the basement where the mold and leakage was the worst. Sometimes Mrs. Perkins would lock a child in one of the third floor bedroom as punishment. [Y/N] had personally never been in the room as it was locked and could only be unlocked by a key that hung around Mrs. Perkins neck, but she'd heard the horror stories about it. 

Apparently it was haunted by a ghost or demon that had been summoned by a orphan in the 1930s who had cursed the room after being severely beaten. One child said he'd seen a demon with horns and hooves and large red eyes staring at him as he stayed in the room for a week. The demon would snarl and growl at him but would never touch him. 

[Y/N] wasn't scared like them though. No demon or ghost was as scary as Mrs. Perkins in her opinion. Besides she was almost eleven years old, she was a big girl. No monster would ever scare her. As if reading her mind the woman caught her eyes and grinned sharply at her. [Y/N] jumped and quickly looked down at her plate silently, her heart racing and internally panicking. 

* * *

[Y/N] woke to a soft tapping at her window, waking her from her dreamless sleep. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked around blearily, slowly getting out of her bed as the tapping continued. Walking over to the medium sized window in her single room, she pulled the curtain back and startled as she soon as she saw the gorgeous and large chestnut brown owl that stared back patiently and gave a small hoot. 

"Oh my," [Y/N] hurriedly opened the window after a moment of her staring in shock at the owl and let the poor thing in. "What on earth are you doing here, little guy?" The owl flew in and landed on her small desk that sat in the corner of the room and held it's small leg out as if to say, 'Look at what I've got for you'. 

She slowly walked toward the owl as not to scare the little guy, she read in a book about birds and how to care for them that you most always be slow and cautious around any birds as to not startle them and scare them away. As she got closer she noticed the white envelope tied to it's leg, and the large red stamp on the back. 

"Is that for me?" She asked, hesitantly reaching toward it when the owl gave a hoot of agreement and stuck it's tiny leg out further as if she were the frightened animal. [Y/N] untied the red string holding the letter and after a pause she gave the animal a small rub on the back of it's neck. "Thank you." 

Opening the letter after a struggle with the seal that wouldn't open, [Y/N] roamed her eyes over the letter and her mouth dropped in shock and awe as she read the contents of said letter. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

    Dear Ms. [L/N],

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

    Yours sincerely,
     MINERVA MCGONGALL


End file.
